starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Rising Malevolence
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 1 | afleveringnummer=2 | schrijver= Steve Melching | director= Dave Filoni | productienummer= 7 | datum eerste uitzending= 3 oktober 2008 | vorige= Ambush | volgende= Shadow of Malevolence }} 250px|thumb|Grievous & Dooku 250px|thumb|Malevolence Rising Malevolence is de tweede reguliere aflevering van Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel The clone starfleet is under siege! Dozens of Republic warships have been destroyed in merciless surprise attacks that leave no survivors. Rumors spread of a terrible new Separatist weapon. In the face of growing fear, the Jedi Council sends Master Plo Koon to hunt down the menace before it strikes again.... Synopsis In het Abregado System heeft de vloot van Plo Koon het geheime wapen van de CIS gevonden. Ze seinen meteen hun ligging door naar Anakin en Ahsoka die niet zo ver vandaan zijn met hun vloot. Anakin kan Plo echter niet komen helpen omdat hij zijn positie moet houden bij de vloot. Het enorme schip van Grievous begint met de communicatie te verstoren en laat daarna zijn enorme Ion Cannons los waardoor de drie Venator-class Star Destroyers worden lamgelegd en vervolgens worden vernietigd. Verschillende Escape Pods kunnen ontsnappen, waaronder één met Plo Koon, Wolffe, Boost en Sinker. Ondertussen vrezen Ahsoka en Anakin het ergste nadat de verbinding met Plo is weggevallen. Ze verwittigen dan ook meteen Coruscant van de situatie maar Anakin is verplicht om zijn positie te blijven innemen. Ahsoka's idee om Plo Koon te gaan redden, wordt niet ernstig genomen door de Jedi High Council en Palpatine. Maar terwijl Anakin, Ahsoka en R2-D2 de Twilight bemannen, krijgt Wullf Yularen de opdracht om Anakins vloot te beschermen. Dooku geeft de orders om een Separatist Boarding Craft los te laten op de Escape Pods en zo de overlevende Clones te doden. Aan boord van de Pod van Plo Koon merken ze hoe een andere Escape Pod, Escape Pod 1977 wordt aangevallen door een Separatist Boarding Craft. Wanneer de Twilight in het Abregado System arriveert, merken ze meteen de ravage op die werd veroorzaakt door de CIS. Ze proberen nu met al hun krachten te scannen naar overlevenden. Ahsoka legt ook uit aan Anakin dat het Plo Koon was die haar ontdekte op Shili en naar de Jedi Temple bracht. Ze hoopt nu om op haar beurt hem te kunnen redden. Wanneer de Separatist Boarding Craft ook de Pod van Plo en de Clones heeft gezien, stappen Plo Koon, Boost en Sinker uit de Pod terwijl Wolffe het SOS signaal moet blijven aanhouden. De Pod komt zwaar onder vuur te liggen en dankzij Plo Koon en de Force kan de aanval worden afgeslagen. Net vooraleer de Twilight in Hyperspace springt, Palpatine had persoonlijk bij Anakin aangedrongen om het systeem te verlaten, voelt Ahsoka de aanwezigheid van Plo Koon. Ze vinden uiteindelijk het signaal van Plo's Escape Pod en de gewonden worden door een 2-1B Surgical Droid geholpen. De Malevolence keert echter plotseling weer en Plo beveelt om alle apparaten uit te zetten. Zelfs R2-D2 moet tijdelijk offline. Maar wanneer plots de Medical Droid in de cockpit staan om te vragen of er nog problemen zijn, draait de Malevolence zich en neemt de Twilight zwaar onder vuur. Maar de Twilight is net snel genoeg om aan het enorme Ion wapen te ontkomen. Met een bang hart, berichten Anakin en Ahsoka hun missie naar de Jedi High Council. Dooku is zeer teleurgesteld in het feit dat Grievous de getuigen van de Malevolence niet kon te grazen nemen. Debuut *Boost *Sinker *Separatist Boarding Craft *''Malevolence'' *''Triumphant'' *''Negotiator'' *Wolfpack *Wolffe Extra *Werd voorafgegaan door HoloNet News: A Galaxy Divided en Clone Wars Webcomic: Shakedown. *Rising Malevolence op SW.com Cast *Matt Lanter: Anakin Skywalker *Ashley Eckstein: Ahsoka Tano *James Arnold Taylor: Obi-Wan Kenobi / Plo Koon *Dee Bradley Baker: Clone Trooper *Tom Kane: Yoda / Admiral Wullf Yularen / Narrator *Corey Burton: Count Dooku *Terrence "TC" Carson: Mace Windu *Ian Abercrombie: Chancellor Palpatine *Tim Brock: 2-1B Surgical Droid *Matthew Wood: General Grievous / Battle Droids category:Televisie